The Highs and the Lows
by Whotalia-Forever
Summary: Canada has a huge crush on Prussia and decides to act on it. Pretty much another cheesy high school romance. Human names used. PruCan, background FrUS and one-sided FrUK(at the same time!), SpaMano. Alrighty, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I don't own Hetalia. Italy would have his eyes open more if I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Hetalia fanfiction. I've already written a Doctor Who one called **_**The Undocumented Time Lord.**_** You should read it! Since I'm still pretty young, whenever somebody curses, I'll just put the first letter and asterisks after, so for example, Romano would call Spain a f******* b****** at some point. As I mentioned before, I'm still young, so it'll most likely be all fluff. Enjoy! **

He always sat in the same spot. Every day, every class. He sat in the desk in the back corner farthest from the teacher. I know this because I always sit in the same row, in the desk farthest away, so he doesn't notice me staring. I sound like such a creeper right now, but I can't help it. His silver hair, red eyes and beautifully crooked smile just…fascinate me. Gilbert Beilschmidt doesn't notice me, though. Nor does anyone else.

This school makes me feel so alone. Not just because nobody notices me, but because everybody's dating somebody. Even my brother, Alfred got Francis Bonnefoy to go out with him. I feel bad for Alfred though, because Francis still keeps hitting on that one kid from England, Arthur Kirkland, like he has been for years. What was I saying again? Oh, yeah. Everybody's dating somebody except for a few people, but they're okay with it. I'm not okay with being alone. I want Gilbert to notice me so badly. He's so popular, he never would. So I'm going to make him notice.

He's always the first one in class, so I've decided to watch him go into class to see what time he gets there. He's always there exactly 10 minutes before class, so I go there 15 minutes early. I stand in the doorway for a few seconds, looking at the teacher's desk close to the door. I shoot for the seat on the far side of the room and set up my stuff. 5 minutes later, he walks in. He looks at me and narrows his eyes. He walks over and stands in front of the desk.

"I think you're in my spot," he says.

"So I've noticed," I reply passively.

"It's Matthew, isn't it?" _Oh my God, he knows my name!_ "I think that you might want to move."

"Why? I think you can sit in a different spot for one day."

He narrows his beautiful red eyes even more. "No, I don't think I can. I think you just need to move now."

What have I done? He notices me, but now he's going to hate me! "There's a spot right here next to me. I think it's close enough."

He chuckles, "Alright, for today. But I don't want to hear any more sass, okay?"

I nod. He laughed at my scared expression, and I feel a belated blush spread across my cheeks. He noticed! He was really mad, but he noticed me!

"Hey…Matthew?" he turns toward me with an uncomfortable expression.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…since you seem to be a good guy, are you doing anything after school?"

Shocked, I reply, "No, I'm always free after school."

"Good. Maybe I can come over."

Gilbert wants to come over? That's odd…I was sure he would hate me after the whole incident with me taking his spot.

"What makes you feel like I'm a good guy?" I question. People are starting to come in, as it was 5 minutes before class started, and they were staring at us.

"You seem to have spirit. Not everybody would be brave enough to take somebody else's spot, especially somebody so…popular," he says, amused. He was right. He's insanely popular, being one of the infamous Bad Touch Trio. He's the only single one, too. Francis is dating my brother and pursuing Arthur at the same time, and Antonio has his hands full with Lovino. I guess that Gilbert's being single made him the most popular out of the three.

Suddenly lunch time

I take out my lunch box and open it. I felt like taking a break from the pancakes, so today I have a normal PB & J. I'm just beginning to take a bite when Alfred and Gilbert both try to sit across from me at the same time. Alfred ends up in Gilbert's lap and jumps up, blushing insanely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming. The Hero will never do it again!"

"Kesesese, it's okay. It was an accident. Just sit by your brother. It's still okay if I come after school, right Matthew?"

"Yeah, that's still fine," I mutter, blushing as Alfred stares with his mouth open.

"See ya then!"

Alfred waits until Gilbert's gone and then sits in his spot. He yells, "You got GILBERT to come over?! He's in the freaking BAD TOUCH TRIO! That's amazing! What'd you do?"

"Same thing you did to get Francis to go out with you. I sat in his spot."

"Works every time! I told you!" he shouts happily.

"Never mind that, is Francis coming over today?" I ask.

"Yeah, duh! Will that interfere with you two lovebirds?"

"No, it's fine. They're friends anyways," I said tiredly.

"HA! You didn't deny it!"

"I don't want to put up with this now."

The bell to get back to class rings, and I rush back to class. Gilbert wanted me to sit next to him in all of our classes now, and my heart starts to flutter with happiness at seeing him again.

**I hope you enjoyed! I hope I got their personalities right, I'm not very good at this type of thing. I will most likely update within a few hours because it's fun to write! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So…second chapter! I feel like every one of my stories is one of my babies, so it makes me really happy when people review and follow/favorite! This chapter is mostly gossip and drama, because I actually kind of enjoy gossiping, so I made them gossip. This chapter features FrUS, in the first part at least. I hope you enjoy!**

School just ended. I'm waiting for Gilbert to get his stuff out of his locker so we can go home.

"Ready! Is it okay if we go to my house for a second? I want to let my little brother know that I'm going to be home late today."

"Yeah, that's fine. No problem."

We're walking toward his house and he turns down a bit of a…seedy street. I'm kind of scared because my parents never let me near this area because of all the crime.

"Gilbert…you live around here? It's not the best area…"

"Yes, I live here with my brother and father. It's not that bad, actually, we can take care of ourselves. This is the place."

We turn into a small one-story house. Gilbert opens the door and looks expectantly around.

"Ludwig! Where are you? Is Feliciano over?"

A tall man with slicked back blonde hair stumbles out of a room to the left. A shorter man with brown-red hair follows.

"Who's your friend?" the blonde man asks, annoyed.

"This is Matthew! I'm going over to his house today! It's going to be awesome!"

"You say that for everything. When will you be back?" the blonde man growls, even more annoyed.

Gilbert looks are me. "Maybe about…two hours?"

The blonde man nods and then shoos us out. Gilbert and I look at each other and I lead him home. When we get there, I hear suspenseful music and the Doctor Who theme song blare out from downstairs.

"ALFRED! Can you PLEASE turn that down!" I shout from my place at the door.

"I'm sorry! Arthur lent it to me, it's just so good!" he yells back as the volume goes down. My mom sweeps into the hall happily.

"You're home! And you brought a friend! What's this young man's name?"

"My name is Gilbert. I'm in Matthew's class at school. Is it okay if I stay for a couple hours?" Gilbert says uncertainly.

"Yes, please stay for dinner! We're happy to have you here! If you'll excuse me, I have to go do boring adult things," she says, happy that I actually have a friend. She sweeps off up the stairs into the office that's directly above.

"Let's go into the living room, since Alfred is deciding to take up the entire basement."

"Okay, that is fine vith me. What are you planning to do?"

"Sit and talk WITHOUT INTERRUPTIONS!" I shout the last part.

"Sorry!" Alfred laughs from downstairs. Gilbert and I walk into the living room and I collapse onto the couch exhaustedly. Gilbert follows suit and we look at each other and start laughing.

"So…what do you want to do?" I say, still giggling a little bit.

"Actually…I was kind of hoping to see your room," he says, brightening up a bit.

"Okay, but it's downstairs, so it might be kind of loud," I warn him as the doorbell rang.

Gilbert starts to get up to get it, but I pin his wrist into the couch. "Don't worry, Alfred's going to get it.

"D*** it! Where'd the remote go?!" Alfred shouts from downstairs. I hear thumping and laughing, and then Alfred comes rocketing up the stairs with Francis following calmly behind.

"Wait here," Alfred tells Francis. "I'll be right back."

Alfred opens up the door, and Arthur is standing there calmly.

"Hello. May I come in? I have something to tell you," he says unhappily. Gilbert and I both look at Francis expectantly, and he looks really guilty. He looks back at us, and shakes his head while putting a finger over his lips.

"Alfred? I'm going to go to the restroom. It's just down the hall, correct?" Francis says smoothly.

"Yeah. I'll be in the living room with Arthur," Alfred says, not suspecting a thing. He walks into the living room with Arthur and stands across the room. "So, why are you here, Iggy?"

Arthur flinches a little bit and says, "Don't call me Iggy. You're dating Francis, correct?"

Alfred nods and Arthur says, "I thought so. I just wanted to let you know…he asked me out on a date. I wasn't sure if you're aware, but he's been asking me out for quite a while now."

"Well, Matty and I are going to go to his room now, because I get a feeling that something bad is about to happen," Gilbert says loudly, standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Yeah…Come on," I mutter in response, pulling him to the stairs. He starts to walk down, but trips and falls down the stairs into a heap at the bottom. I start to rush down after him, but trip over my feet and I also fall down the stairs, landing on top of him. We burst out laughing again, but then it dies down slowly. We look into each other's eyes, and I can see something…strange in his. Like a want, but _deeper_ than that. Like an almost animalistic need, brightening his bright red eyes. I can feel myself blushing, so I look away from those amazing eyes.

"Ahem…let's go ahead and go to my room," I say, pushing myself off of him. I can almost touch his disappointment rolling toward me like a wave, and I grab his wrist and pull him down the hall. We reach my room, which is right across from my brother's. His door has a giant American flag and says, "I'm the Hero" across the top in big red letters. Mine has a Canadian flag and a picture of a bottle of maple syrup on it.

"Well, I can certainly tell which is which," Gilbert says, chuckling. "How do people get you two confused?"

"I really don't know. We do look alike, though," I say as I push the door open. My room is very simple, with a Canadian flag pillow and maple leaf bedspread on the bed. The rest of the room is adorned with red and white furniture. I sit on the bed and Gilbert sits on the chair across the room.

"So…what happened up there? Why was Arthur so angry when Alfred called him Iggy?" he says, looking genuinely curious.

"Arthur and Alfred grew up together…they started dating for a while, but it didn't work out. It ended really badly. I never expected you to like gossiping," I say, amused.

"Well, I do. That makes sense…they always did seem a little edgy around each other. It seems like everyone is dating someone," he sighs.

"I know!" I half-yell, excited that somebody else feels the same way. "You don't have to worry about it though; you could have anybody you want."

"Really? Well, I definitely have an idea of who I want," he says in a low voice, getting up and walking across the room to lie on the bed next to me.

"Well…who do you want?" I say, turning my purpley-blue eyes to face his.

"I think you know," he says, bringing his face closer to mine, leaving mere inches between our faces. His red eyes seemed to sparkle with that same need from earlier and almost reflected the purple from mine.

"I think I do," I whisper, feeling a bright red blush spread across my cheeks. There appears to be a sprinkle of pink on Gilbert's cheeks, too. He moves a little closer, so our noses are almost touching each other's.

"I only want you, Birdie," he breathes, and I can feel the breath of each word on my lips. He closes the distance and presses his lips against mine gently. He pulled away hesitantly after a few seconds, but still keeps his face very close to mine.

"I've wanted to be with you since I first laid eyes on you," he says very, very quietly. He wraps his arms around me and holds me, and I've never felt more protected in my life.

**Yay! They kissed! I just love it when a perfect ending just plays itself out. This isn't the end of the story though! I will update ASAP, I still have school and other things to deal with. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote Prussia so out of character…NO! It's so sad…I think that I'm going to change it to past-tense this chapter. Present-tense is difficult for me, and it makes it sound like a plan instead of it actually happening. As of Chapter 4, I think it's going to be third person…limited or omniscient? Hmmmm…first person, past-tense is what I'm most comfortable with, but it seems like I write in it too much. To be continued…**

As Gilbert was holding me in his arms, I started trembling, which turned into a violent shaking. He held me through it all, and when I stopped, he held me at arm's length.

"Birdie, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My dad…my dad…when my dad finds out, he'll freak out. He's really anti-gay. He's going to come. He's going to be so angry…just like he was when he found out about Alfred," I said as I started to cry.

"Birdie…how's he going to find out, anyways?" he said.

"He has connections…he always knows what's going on, somebody from our school tells him what's going on," I sobbed, feeling as if I was boiling in a hot stew of despair and self-pity.

"Well, we just won't tell anybody," he said. "And that's nothing compared to what my dad puts Ludwig and me through."

"What does he do?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"He's abusive. He…doesn't hit us though…he hits whoever we bring over," Gilbert started to cry too. "Ludwig…he can protect Feliciano, but I'm too scared…I'm so selfish! I don't care about anybody but myself! I am pretty awesome, but that's no excuse! I have to learn to protect other people! I need to stop being so selfish! What's wrong with me?!"

I put my hand on the side of his face, caressing it gently. "See…I know that's not true. You do care about other people, and it shows. You obviously care about Ludwig and Feliciano to some degree. You just need to learn to show it."

He put his hand over mine, and looked at me with tears pooling in the bottom of his amazing red eyes. "You really think so?"

"No. I know so," I said quietly.

He started to kiss me again, and it was sweet and sad at the same time. He wrapped his arms around me slowly and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself away from his kiss.

"You know what you should do about your dad?" I said quietly.

"What?" Gilbert said hopefully.

"Report him. Nothing bad can happen from it."

Gilbert looked like he was about to cry again. "He'll know it's me. He'll take it out on me, Ludwig wouldn't report him. I'm the wimp of the family. He'll know it's me, he'll know it!"

"Well, you have to do something! You can't let this keep happening!"

He pushed me away. "You're right, but he's going to take it out on me. I know what we should do! Matthew, do you have a job?"

I stared at him. "Yeah, why?"

He snapped and pointed at me. "We'll get an apartment! We'll get our own apartment!" he laughed.

"Gilbert, I don't think we could afford a two-bedroom. They're pretty expensive…"I tried to bring him back to reality.

"Silly little Birdie!" he said, poking me lightly on the nose. "We'll get a one-bedroom!"

I could feel my face erupt into a crazy blush. "B-b-but where are we going to sleep? We can't sleep in th-th-th-the s-sa-sa-s-s-same bedroom! It'd be indecent!"

Gilbert stopped laughing and stared at me. "You really don't know me, do you?" he smiled.

"N-no. I know about you, but I don't know you," I said, blushing even deeper.

"I know you know about me. You've been watching me for…about two, three years now?" he said, sitting on the side of the bed with his back to me.

I blushed deeply again. "H-h-how d-did you know?"

He winked slyly at me. "You really have to be more subtle in watching somebody. I've been watching you for, oh, about a year now, and you never knew a thing, did you?"

I blushed an even deeper red. How could he have been watching me? I'm so…worthless. Nobody even notices me except for my brother and apparently Gilbert. How could he even have been watching me and I didn't notice it?

"B-but why?" I asked honestly, not knowing what someone as popular and loved as Gilbert could see in someone that nobody even notices.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" he said, chuckling a little bit again. He swung his arms around so he was facing me, cross-legged. His eyes started to shine bright with that animalistic, predatory need again.

He pushed me down from my sitting position so that I was lying down on the bed. He uncrossed his legs and swung one over so that he was straddling me.

"Gilbert…we really shouldn't do anything! This is really bad! It's not going to go over well with my dad," I protested, tears pooling in my eyes again. He gently took my glasses off, making everything blurry.

"You have really pretty eyes. And who cares about your dad? The awesome me will gain his friendship and he will see the errors of his ways," he said, leaning back a little so that he was practically sitting on my thighs.

"He's not like that…at all," I pleaded again. "Please, just stop!"

I pushed him away and sat up again. He slid over to me and threw an arm over my shoulder. I shrugged him off and looked away. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him (we were still sitting down), making my legs stretch out in front of me. He pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap and started running his hands through my hair.

_Oh Maple, please don't let him find it,_ I thought.

"Hey Birdie, why's this curl stand up?" Gilbert half-yelled.

"Maple! Please don't yell, I'm right here, you know," I grumbled, still annoyed at him. He giggled and poked it a little. I could feel my face turning bright red again and curled up into a ball.

"Please just stop messing with it!" I snapped, annoyed. Gilbert looked sad and scooted away, dumping me on the bed by myself. Again.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said shortly.

**Awwww, poor Prussia. That's what happens when you annoy Canada! That was quite rude on both sides. So, I will update soon. Please review, and tell me if you think that the next chapter should be third person omniscient or third person limited. Both would be a fun challenge! Once again, please review and I will update soon!**


End file.
